The Life of Bella Swan
by vampire luvr 17
Summary: ALL VAMP, My name is Isabella Marie Swan i am 5'1" with brown shoulder length hair and gold eyes. Did i mention i am a vampire? THIS IS MY LIFE STORY.DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18. r&r PLZ
1. DOES ANYBODY HEAR HER?

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight)

vampireluvr17:hey everyone so i was thinking of my other account vampireanimegurl and thought "hmmm i need to make an account for twilight only" so here i am

Emmett: yay we love you :)

the other cullens: Let her finish

Emmett: sorry

Me: thanx guys

Cullens: ur welcome

Me: any way here we go

Chapter 1

**DOES ANYBODY HEAR HER?**

BELLAS POV:

The plane ride back to Seatle from my home of Phoenix, Arizona was long and i couldnt sleep if i to leave earlier i don't think i would have gone but my new family was waiting for me. I know i should be excited, But i'm not i've learned not to get attached to a family. Every family gave me up after two weeks because i would sneek out.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan i am 5'1" with brown shoulder length hair and gold eyes. Did i mention i am a vampire? But not just any vampire, I am the oldest vampire alive also known as the vampire queen. My eyes change colors when i need to hunt. Which is every two weeks so i would have to sneek out and hunt with every family. i keep hoping for a vampire family but each time i am dissapointed. Maybe this time i wont be. The family i am meeting is named Cullen.

CARLISLES POV:

Isabellas plane just landed and i see a girl with gold eyes come off the plane. I hold a sign that says SWAN written on it and the girl with gold eyes comes over at human speed.

"hi im Isabella Marie Swan," She says in a soft voice.

"Im Cullen lets get inside before the sun comes out."

"I agree i would be hard to exlain our sparkly skin to humans" she says while she looks at me.

"The rest of the family is waiting for us inside anyway right this way," i led her to where a security gaurd was gaurding the rest of the family,"Isabella..."

"Bella. I just like to be called Bella,"she told me as we settled down in to a chair each.

"My bad. Bella this is Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and my wife Esme." i told her

BELLAS POV:

"Pleased to meet you all. Do any of you have powers?" I asked

"Yes Alice reads minds, Edward sees the future and they are mates. Emmett can make you say what you are thinking and Rosalie can make you do anything and they are mates. Jasper is an empath and Esme and I dont have any powers." he explained " Do you have any?"

"Yes i am a shield. I have all of your powers and more and that is whyyou cant read my mind Alice. My shield is wrapped around my mind so tight no mental attacks work on me and sometimes no physical attacks work on me either." i explained back.

"Lets get you home, Shall we?" said.

"Please?" i asked in a little kid voice.

everyone laughed at tha even myself. I talked with every one on the way home but i figure i better hide who i am other wise i don't know wat they will think. Alice and i talked about where we have been.

"I have one place i ever visit on a regular basis and that is Paris, France" she told me

" well i have been every where you can think of and wen say every where i mean every where." i told her and that made everyone look at me like i was crazy.

JASPERS POV:

_i wonder if she plays any instriments,_ i think to myself

"Accualy i do I play giutar, bass, drums , piano, and violin," She answered

"ok thanks. do you write any songs?" i ask outloud this time

"yes i am writing one now accually."

"if you need help with it i write songs as well so i will be happy to help and maybe we can perform it for the family" i told her

"I'd like that thank you" she replies smiling at me.

BELLAS POV:

_They need time in their own heads_ i think to myself as i strech my shield around Jasper and Emmett first. then i strech it around Edward and Rosalie and finally Carlisle and Esme.

"Did I mention that i can strech my shield around other people?" i ask out loud

"no" everyone says at the same time

"i can and it is sorry alice but their thoughts are private," i explain " when i put my sheild around you guys your thoughts are also cut off from me also so feel free to think about any thing".

"Can i hear part of your song please?"Jasper asked me

"Sure" I reply "its not finished but its called "Does Anybody Hear Her?"_  
><em>"She is running  
>A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction<br>She is trying  
>But the canyon's ever widening<br>In the depths of her cold heart  
>So she sets out on another misadventure just to find<br>She's another two years older  
>And she's three more steps behind<br>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
>Or does anybody even knows she's going down today<br>Under the shadow of our steeple  
>With all the lost and lonely people<br>Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?<br>She is yearning  
>For shelter and affection<br>That she never found at home  
>She is searching<br>For a hero to ride in  
>To ride in and save the day<br>And in walks her prince charming  
>And he knows just what to say<br>Momentary lapse of reason  
>And she gives herself away Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?<br>Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
>Under the shadow of our steeple<br>With all the lost and lonely people  
>Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me<br>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
>If judgement looms under every steeple<br>If lofty glances from lofty people  
>Can't see past her scarlet letter<br>And we never even met her  
>If judgement looms under every steeple<br>If lofty glances from lofty people  
>Can't see past her scarlet letter<br>And we never even met her  
>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?<br>Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
>Under the shadow of our steeple<br>With all the lost and lonely people  
>Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me<br>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
>Or does anybody even knows she's going down today<br>Under the shadow of our steeple  
>With all the lost and lonely people<br>Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
>Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? He is running<br>A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction" I sang and every one clapped and told me i was an awesome singer so i sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.


	2. MONSTER

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight) I don't own any of the lyrics either

CHAPTER 2

MONSTER

now on to the story

Bella's POV

During the drive to my new house I couldn't hide my excitement from anyone not even from myself. As we pulled into a long driveway I suddenly remember about the monster inside me. Everyone calls that side of me Queen and I've heard of the Major, if I was put up against him then it would be a tie between us. I am a monster because I created the volturi and they created the guard I'm going to have to call Aro.

"so Bella what are you thinking about?" Emmett asks.

"The volturi" I reply

"What about them?" Carlisle asks.

"I just gotta call them when we get home," I reply again

"Do you need Aro's number?" Carlisle asks

"No I got it. But I do need to talk with him privately," I tell him.

"i have a study its sound proof so we cant hear you and you can't hear us if you wanna use it?" He tells me

"Yes please." I say as sweet as I can.

"Bella Welcome Home." Everyone says

I gasp as I take in the big house in front of me.

"wow," I say mainly because that is all I can say

"lets show you to your room." Esme tells me

"Actually I need to make that phone call first." I told her

Carlisle led me to his office and told me that Esme wants to talk to me after I was done and I started to dial the number.

Aro's POV

I heard my phone and noticed the ringtone before any one could ask I asked to be excused and I went to my office.

"Isabella how are you?"

"I'm fine Aro but I thought I should let you know that I am with a new family now." she told me calmly.

"Another human family?" I asked

"No" she said

"Vampire finally?" I asked.

"Yes and the name is Cullen" she told me.

"Ah yes the Cullens. Carlisle knows of me..." I started

"Aro I changed Carlisle but I don't know if he realizes who I am yet." I cut him off

"Ah young Bella don't worry you will be fine but you do need to tell them you are the queen when you are ready OK?" I told her

"OK" She replied

"OK I want weekly updates talk to you soon. Love you Bella."

"Love you too Aro bye"

"Bye Bella"

Bella's POV

I went downstairs to talk to Esme and she led me back to Carlisle's office.

"Isabella please sit down." she told me

as I did as I was told she took the chair and I took the little couch beside it.

"So what did you wanna talk about." I start.

"I wanna talk about you," she stated

"What about me?" I ask

"Well I wanted to know about your history I mean how you came to be a vampire and why you changed your diet. You know that stuff." she replied

"OK well what do you wanna know first?" I asked

"How did you become a vampire?" she asked

"A vampire bat actually ," I replied

"how old are you?" she asked

"Older than the volturi" I stated "This is between me and you right?"

"Yes" she told me "How much older than the volturi are you?"

"OK since this is between us let me tell you my story and while I do I need you to stay quiet until I get done ok?"

"OK." she said

" now I was a simple 18 year old and I had just lost my parents and that night while I was cleaning out my attic I didn't notice a bat apparently it was a vampire bat. After it bit me I was burning for days and when the burning subsided I was thirsty and I ran to the forest behind my house and I came upon a deer and my instincts took over and I drained it along with a bear and a couple wolves. When I found out that people suspected that I was dead, I knew it was time to move on, so I went to Germany and I found out what was going on I played the grieving twin sister because I was every where. Then I found out that Italy was having problems." as I continued my story she just kept listening to me and not asking questions, "When I got there I seen that the bat made more vampires and of course I destroyed the bat and the newborns it created. They where hard to destroy but I eventually did destroy them all and then I found Aro centuries later. Then Caius and Marcus were next and they make up the volturi, as you already know. But then Italy was in trouble again I helped the volturi and I was still drinking animal blood and I never have drank human blood and I have been from family to family since then and here I am. Since I am the first human vampire I am known as Queen Bella." I finished and she just said "I have no questions right now."

"OK can I see my room now please?" I ask

"Sure" she replied

As she led me down the hallway I heard someone "Hush she is going by now we don't want her to know who we are"

I thought about that while I followed Esme as she stopped outside of the last door.

"Is this my room we are outside of?" I ask

"Yes please do the honors" she tells me

I notice everyone in the family is behind us. As I opened the door and I stepped into the room it was like I went back in time to the era of Queen Elizabeth. Elizabethan furniture filled the interior of the room, not including the 42" plasma screen at the front of the room and the stereo beside the closet. My walls are blue with shelves for my books or cds. I looked around the room and squealed in delight.

"Check out the closet Bella" Esme says

When I open the door I see clothes from different time periods.

As I run to hug her I scream "THANK YOU MOM!" and I keep saying as we hug.

"Group hug" Emmett yells

everyone joins mine and esme's hug as we break apart I look at jasper "do you play any instruments?"

"guitar that's about it why? I also sing a little" he replied

"Just wondering I had a band during one family" I told him

"Maybe we could start a band together" he said

"Maybe we can" I replied

I pick up the guitar and start playing while jasper sings.

"The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>And I just can't hold it<br>It's scratching on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake  
>And I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed  
>In my body, in my head<br>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
>Make it end!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>Cause if I let him out  
>He'll tear me up<br>And break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<br>Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart  
>No one can hear me scream<br>Maybe it's just a dream  
>Or maybe it's inside of me<br>Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<br>I'm gonna lose control  
>Here's something radical<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster"

The family started clapping and cheering and I hugged Jasper and told him "now we need a drummer and a pianist." 


	3. AWAKE AND ALIVE

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight) I don't own any of the lyrics either

CHAPTER 3

Awake and Alive

Recap

The family started clapping and cheering and I hugged Jasper and told him "now we need a drummer and a pianist." 

Recap over

now on to the story

Jasper's POV

While I was singing I thought about the Major and wondered about the Queen. As I heard Alice and Edward talking I don't know why but I was worried not for me but for Bella.

the next day

Bella's POV

"well I have a brother that can play guitar" jasper tells me

"call him up Jazz"

"ok ok"

"bye jazz I need to talk to carlisle and Esme together"

Peters POV

"Charlotte Jasper's going to call soon lets head up there to Forks, Washington"

"ok pack your bags" she says just as the phone rings

"Jazz how are you bro?"

"Im good how are you and Char?"

"we are good so what did ya wanna ask me?"

"well first off Carlisle and Esme adopted a vampire. They didn't create her she was in an orphanage. She hasn't told any of us her story. But when she told us that she needed to call Aro Carlisle asked if she needed the number she already had it. When Esme talked to her they came out and actually looked like friends. But besides that I wanted to ask" I started as the doorbell rang

"I got it" I heard Bella say

Bella's POV

As I open the door I yell "Peter, Charlotte how are you guys? Come in come in!"

I lead them to the living room and everyone gathers in the room with us. I sit beside Peter and Jasper sits beside Charlotte. Everyone sits beside their partners.

"so Jazz what did you want to ask us?" Peter asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to play drums for Bella's and my band?" Jasper answered

"Of course I will I love her like a sister"Peter replied

"you do?" I asked

"Of course I do Bells" Peter told me

"YAY!" I replied as I hugged him

"so... how have you been Goddess?" char asked

a collection of gasps and I was running out the door.

Carlisle's POV

I looked at the door which was standing wide open.

"im gonna go check on Bella" I told everyone

I ran out the door before anyone could object and found her sitting on a rock writing a new song she has a beautiful voice. I wondered if she ever thought she wouldnt have a vampire family to adopt her but I guess not but I know I thought we would get a human when I called the adoption agency they thought she would be a great addition and they were right. I smile to myself as I look at her and think I wish we would have found her sooner and she looked and smiled at me.

" you know I didnt think I would get a vampire family but I guess I did. Can I ask you something?" she asked me

"Of course" I told her

"i mean you cant tell anybody and that includes esme"

"ok"

"well I am the angel of hope, serenity, and light"

"thats cool by the way you look like the girl who changed me"i told her "may I ask why?"

"because I am" she told me

"i thought so"

she looked at me and smiled.

"you wanna go hunting?"i asked her

"sure"she said

I took down two deer an elk and a bear and she took down two bears, two mountain lions and an elk and we headed home.

Bella's POV

as I got in I looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Peter.

"I wrote a new song it just needs music put to it"

"awesome Bella. Can we hear it?" peter asked me

"duh!"

I sat down and started singing.

"this song is called Awake and Alive"i told them as I started singing

"I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<br>It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last  
>I'm awake, I'm alive<br>Now I know what I believe inside  
>Now it's my time<br>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world  
>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold<p>

When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again

I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<p>

(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark<p>

I can feel you in my sleep  
>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<br>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you<p>

I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<p>

(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up"<p>

I finished and jasper picked me up and kissed me.

A/N: the lyrics in this song are skillets-lyrics for awake and alive


	4. Love Fool

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight) I don't own any of the lyrics either

CHAPTER 4

LOVE FOOL

Recap

I finished and jasper picked me up and kissed me 

Recap over

now on to the story

Bella's POV

"so did I tell you guys I have my own coven?" I ask

"no" everyone said at the same time

"oh oops sorry" I said "well can I invite them over?"

"of course"Carlisle told me

"thank you" I said happily

that night

Will's POV

Phone rings "hello" I say

"hey whats up man?" the voice said

"who is this?" I ask

"you know who I am"said the voice again

"Bella?" I ask

"Duh! Anyway I want to invite you and the rest of the family to my new home its beautiful and the people i'm staying with are vampires and you guys going to love them" She said

"we can be on our way soon where are you?"i ask

"Forks,Washington" she replied

"we are in forks" I told her

"where are you guys?" she asked

"hunting" I told her

"hunting where smart ass" she said

"near a huge white mansion" I said

"go to the mansion when you guys are done and I mean all of you" she commanded me

"ma'am yes ma'am" I replied

"good now hurry up"

"yes ma'am"

"i love you"

"i love you too"

I hang up and finish hunting with the others.

"hey guys Bella wants us at the huge mansion when we are done"

"sir yes sir" they replied

Bella's POV

"guys they are here in forks so they are coming here after they are done hunting" I told everyone

about one hour later I hear a knock on the door and answers it.

"Will, Serena, Nikki, Matt, Kari how are you guys? Come in come in" I told them "this is my new family Carlisle, his mate Esme, Emmett, his mate Rosalie, Edward, his mate Alice, and Jasper. Guys this is Will, his mate Nikki, Matt, his mate Serena, and Kari and this is my coven."

"pleased to meet you" they all said to one another

"Kari I need to talk to you. Carlisle may we use your office please?" I asked

"yes you may" he told me

"thank you. Fallow me please Kari." I tell her

"ma'am yes ma'am" she says

I lead her to Carlisle's office and shuts the door behind us. "Any news on maria?"

"ma'am forgive me for saying this but she is still building an army and it grows day by day we cant let her get away with it for much longer she has to be stopped" she told me

"i agree but im with this family and I cant just take off with no warning to them this sucks... what do we do?" I asked

" I dont know ma'am" she said

"can you send Matt up here please?" I asked her

"ma'am yes ma'am" she replied

Matt comes in. " shut the door please" I tell him

After he does he asked "is this about Maria?"

"yes im afraid so" I tell him

"ok" he replied

"we need to do some thing about her but what?" I ask

"we need to take her and her army down" he said

"i know that smart ass. But what I meant was how? How do we take her down?" I asked

"i have no clue" he said

"ok lets go so no one is worried " I say

"ma'am yes ma'am" he says

We go down stairs and immediately everyone relaxes.

"so whats up?" Rosalie asks

"not much" I reply "thank you for letting us use your office Carlisle."

"your welcome" he said

"hey bella?" Serena said

"Yeah Serena?" I replied

"did you tell them about your past?"she asked

"NO I did not!" I replied

"ok sorry for bringing it up"she answered

"its ok" I said "by the way how long are you guys staying in forks?"

"until we need to move" my coven replied

"cool where are you staying?" I ask

"near here" the reply

"neat" I say

then they told me they were going back to high school and they wanted me to be their mom again.

"really you guys im going to the hospital tomorrow and filling out an application so I could take you guys to school and sign the paperwork so I guess I can be you guys mom again" I told them

"awesome thanks mom" they said

"your welcome" I told them

"i can get you a job at the hospital"Carlisle told me

"you can?" I ask

"yup I work at the hospital and actually you are hired." He told me

"i am?" I ask

"im in charge of hiring people so after you get done signing papers for them come back here and we will go to the hospital together"he told me

"thank you" I reply

goes to my room and gets the acoustic guitar and runs downstairs to play.

"i just wrote this song I hope you like it" I tell everyone "its called Love Fool"

"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
>You love me no longer, I know<br>And maybe there is nothing  
>That I can do to make you do<br>Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
>That I ought to stick to another man<br>A man that surely deserves me  
>But I think you do!<p>

So I cry, I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
>Say that you love me<br>Fool me fool me  
>Go on and fool me<br>Love me love me  
>Pretend that you love me<br>Leave me leave me  
>Just say that you need me<br>Love me love me  
>Say that you love me<br>Leave me leave me  
>Just say that you need me<br>I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Lately I have desperately pondered,  
>Spent my nights awake and I wonder<br>What I could have done in another way  
>To make you stay<br>Reason will not lead to solution  
>I will end up lost in confusion<br>I don't care if you really care  
>As long as you don't go<p>

So I cry, I pray, and I beg

Love me, love me  
>Say that you love me<br>Fool me, fool me  
>Go on and fool me<br>Love me, love me  
>Pretend that you love me<br>Leave me, leave me  
>Just say that you need me<br>So I cry, and I pray for you to  
>Love me, love me<br>Say that you love me  
>Leave me, leave me<br>Just say that you need me  
>I can't care 'bout anything but you...<p>

Anything but you...

Love me, love me (Say that you love me)  
>Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me)<br>Love me, love me (I know that you need me)  
>I can't care 'bout anything but you.. "<p>

A/N:the song lyrics are the cardigans Love Fool


	5. TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight) I don't own any of the lyrics either

CHAPTER 5

TAKE ME TO THE HOPITAL

Recap

Love me, love me (Say that you love me)  
>Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me)<br>Love me, love me (I know that you need me)  
>I can't care 'bout anything but you...<p>

Recap over

now onto the story

Jasper's POV

I needed to talk to Carlisle every time Bella is away I feel a pull in my chest.

"Carlisle may I speak with you please?" I asked him

"of course lets go to my office" he told me

once inside his office "i was wondering why every time Bella goes somewhere I feel a pull in my chest?" I told him

" son you are feeling the mating pull I wonder if she feels it too" he told me

Bella's POV

"Esme can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"of course dear what is it?" she asked me

"i was wondering why every time Jasper goes somewhere I feel a pull in my chest?" I told her

" you are feeling the mating pull sweetheart" she replied

"i am?" I asked her

"yup" she replied back

"that explains it" I said to myself

Esme just smiled at me and walked away. Serena came over to me and told me to go hunt. I do as im told and I took down four bears, an elk, three wolves, and a mountain lion and headed home. Looked at Carlisle and asked "may I speak to you in your office please"

"of course" he replied

when we got to his office I shut and locked the door " I wanted to tell you about my past"

"im listening" he told me

"now I dont want you to interrupt me ok" I told him

"Yes ma'am"

"now I was a simple 18 year old and I had just lost my parents and that night while I was cleaning out my attic I didn't notice a bat apparently it was a vampire bat. After it bit me I was burning for days and when the burning subsided I was thirsty and I ran to the forest behind my house and I came upon a deer and my instincts took over and I drained it along with a bear and a couple wolves. When I found out that people suspected that I was dead, I knew it was time to move on, so I went to Germany and I found out what was going on I played the grieving twin sister because I was every where. Then I found out that Italy was having problems." as I continued my story he just kept listening to me and not asking questions, "When I got there I seen that the bat made more vampires and of course I destroyed the bat and the newborns it created. They where hard to destroy but I eventually did destroy them all and then I found Aro centuries later. Then Caius and Marcus were next and they make up the volturi, as you already know. But then Italy was in trouble again I helped the volturi and I changed Will, Serena, Nikki, Matt, Kari, and you, Carlisle. I was still drinking animal blood and I never have drank human blood and I have been from family to family since then and here I am. Since I am the first human vampire I am known as Queen Bella." I finished

"So your my maker?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"i was wondering who changed me I thought it was Aro but instead it was you. I adopted my maker weird." he said

"i know right" I replied

he got up and hugged me and told me "no wonder... no wonder I adopted you its like fate was bringing us together once more"

"i... I guess?" I said

"now I understand why you wanted to talk to me in private." he said

"Why?" I asked

"because a lot of people want to kill the Queen of Vampires" he told me

"of course" I told him. "but the only other person who knows is Esme I trust you guys enough to tell you but the others I have mixed feelings about you know?"

"yeah I get ya" he told me

"thank you" I told him

"your welcome" he kissed the top of my head

the next day at the school

"hi my name is Isabella Swan and these are my children Matt, Kari, Serena, Will, and Nikki and I would like to sign them up for school." I told the front desk clerk

"ok sign these registration forms and I will get them a schedule " she told me

"thank you" I say as I start filling the paperwork out "done"

"thank you and welcome to forks high"she told them

"see you guys after school" I told them "i love you guys"

"we love you too."

the drive back to the Cullens house was done in silence since I dropped "My Kids" off at school. I get through the door and Carlisle says "its time for work you wanna ride?"

"sure" I say

"so you will be with me all day in and out of surgery ok?" he asks me

"ok so your like... going to show me the ropes?" I reply

"yeah I guess"he replies

For the remainder of the drive I was quiet every time he asked a question my response was "ok", or "cool". Other than that I was quiet.

"may I turn on the radio?" I ask

"sure" he replies

"thank you" I say

"uh huh" he says

I turn on the radio and look for a station but turn it off because there was nothing on.

"here we are" he said

"cool lead the way" I tell him

"alright" he says

He takes me on a tour of the hospital then shows me my office. It was like he knew I was going to work here because there was a laptop on the desk, pens, pencils, stapler, and everything I would need for my job. The walls where my favorite shade of blue, Midnight Blue.

"thank you I love it" I told him

"this was Dr. snow's office" he replied

"cool" I said with a smile

on the PA system I heard " please report to the nurse's station I repeat Dr. Swan please report to the nurse's station"

"i got to go see you later dad" I said

"see you later" he replied

I walk to the nurses station and one of the nurses hand me a folder that says Jessica Stanley on it. I walk to her room and introduce myself.

"hi my name is Dr. Swan are you jessica?" I ask

"yes I am"she replied

"why are you here today jessica?" I ask

"Because I was in an accident and I think im pregnant" she replied

"ok lets get some tests done and get you on an IV ok I will be right back" I tell her

"yes Dr. Swan" she replies

I get a nurse to help me with her tests and IV and we go to back to her room "Jessica this is Nurse Angel she will be helping me" I tell her

"ok" she says

as we get the IV in and start the tests Jessica's mom came in.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" she asked

"you must be Jessica's mom. We are doing tests on your daughter because she thinks shes pregnant and she requested it and she can do that because she is 18 so im not breaking any laws." I reply

I told Jessica that the tests results would be in later in the day and she was just fine with it so I went back to my office and looked through Jessica's file. I turn on my computer and finds out it needs a password so I go to Carlisle's office and knock on the door.

"come in" he says

"hey I need the password for my computer do you have it by chance?" I ask

"yes" he writes it down for me and hands it to me

"thank you" I say and I head back to my office and type in the password and goes to youtube and start listening to the faints take me to the hospital and starts singing with it.

"hold my hand its shakin' bad  
>i'm going to the doc<br>i pay him he'll fix me up  
>i think ive got enough<br>ambulance no costs to much  
>we'll take a van<br>if they can't fix me no one can  
>if they can't fix it no one can<p>

want you to take me to the H,  
>take me to the O,<br>want you to take me to the S,  
>take me to the P,<br>want you to take me to the I- T- A- L.  
>want you to take me to hospital<br>HOSPITAL

now im losing blood from my veins  
>they're slowly emptying<br>I'm bothered by this crimson red  
>to the color of blood<br>to the color of a B  
>the color of a L<br>to the color of a O  
>the color of O<br>to the color of a Deep  
>crimson red<br>from a little bitty accident  
>ACCIDENT<p>

i scraped up my face  
>bounced my cheek on the floor<br>cause anything worth doing  
>is worth getting hurt for<br>i've made no mistakes  
>i never learn from them<br>i got no regrets  
>i wanna do it again<br>do it A -G- A- I- N

so you can take me to the H,  
>take me to the O,<br>want you to take me to the S,  
>take me to the P,<br>want you to take me to the I- T- A- L.  
>want you to take me to hospital...<br>cause its the color of a B  
>the color of a L<br>to the color of O  
>the color of O<br>to the color of a Deep  
>crimson red<br>from a little bitty accident  
>you better take me to the H,<br>take me to the O,  
>want you to take me to the S,<br>take me to the P,  
>want you to take me to the I- T- A- L.<br>want you to take me to hospital"


	6. PARTY ROCK

DISCLAIMER: IDOT (I dont own Twilight) I don't own any of the lyrics either

CHAPTER 5

PARTY ROCKERS

on to the story

BELLAS POV

Carlisle wants me to meet him in his office durring lunch I wonder why.

"Dr. Swan and Dr. Cullen please report to operating room 3. I repeat drs. Swan and Cullen please report to operating room 3. Thank you." I hear a nurse say. As I head to the operating room I literally run into Carlisle "oops sorry Carlisle!"

"its ok Bella" he tells me

"I wonder why they want us both in the operating room"

"same here" wen we get to the operating room I see none other than Jessica Stanley and I gasped.

Carlisles POV

I heard bella gasp and I look at her. She looked shocked.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked

"Her mother found her like this" one of the nurses reply

I looked at Bella and whisper "found her or did this to her"

"exactly" she replies in the same tone

"OK lets get to operating!" I tell everyone

"Lets save this poor girls life!" Bella says

"Right!" all the nurses reply.

As we scrub up and start prepping for surgery Bella mumbles to me "if I have to I will change her and teach her"

I mumble back "shes your patient from earlier isnt she?" I only get a simple nod yes

As we start the operation Bella keeps mumbling to herself. We finish the operation and it was a success.

"well at least I didnt have to condem her to this life" bella tells me

"good thing" I reply

"she is a sweet girl Carlisle. I mean her aura is pure not a hint of evil in her"

"really?"

"yeah she has a heart of gold"

"interesting"

"I know"

That same day after work

Bellas POV

as Carlisle and me walk in the door I hear my children laughing.

"guys Carlisle and I are home!"

"welcome home!" everyone says

"are you behaving for Esme?" I ask

"ma'am yes ma'am" they reply

"they are Bella" Esme tells me

"i know im just giving them a hard time"

"oh" was her reply

all of the sudden Jasper is pulling me to Carlisle's office and when we were are in he shuts and lock the door.

"Jasper whats this about?" I ask him

"i already asked Carlisle about this now im asking you. Do you feel the mating pull?" he replied

"wow upfront but yes"

"same here bella but with who?"

"you" I tell him softly

"i feel it towards you too"

"well we cant fight it wanna go to my hiding spot?"

"sure" he holds out his hand for me me and I take his hand and we open the door and everyone is gathered around the door and wen they see jasper and my hands everyone claps as Carlisle, Esme and my children hug us and say "congratulations" instead of going to my hiding spot we hang out with the family until my kids hve to go home and get ready for school then I go to my room and write and think to myself. That is until Carlisle comes and knocks on my door.

"come in" I say

"hey" he says as he comes in and shuts the door

"hey" I reply

"you ok?"

"i dont know"

"whats wrong?"

"well..."

"what?"

" I had a daughter before I was changed and I havent seen her since"

"wow that hurts my unbeating heart"

" yeah she loved the birthday parties I threw for her so im writing a song in her memory"

"wow you loved her like I loved my father"

"yeah"

"well they say that a mothers love for her daughter runs as deep and true as the ocean blue"

"yeah and a mother never forgets her only child"

"so what was her name?"

"Elena"

That same day in volterra

Elenas POV

"so you wanna go to the cullens?" Aro asked

"yes sir" I reply

"well then go" he says

"thank you sir" I say

The next day

I got a plane to Forks washington and then caught a cab to the cullens house. When I get there I knock on the door and a blonde girl opens it.

"hi is this the Cullen residence?" I ask

"yes and you are?" she said

"Elena Swan" I reply "who are you?"

"Rosalie hale come in" I go in and hear a gasp I look at the person and gasp myself.

Bellas Pov

I am sitting on the couch with jasper watching t.v. When someone knocks on the door. I was about to get up when rosalie answered the door. I stood up anyway.

"who are you?" rose asked Jasper stood up testing roses and the new comers moods

"Elena Swan who are you?" she says

"Rosealie hale come in" as Elena comes in I gasp and stare at her. "how?" I wonder to myself. Carlisle comes down the stairs as I walk to Elena saying "time for..." he trails off wen he ses me and elena staring at each other

"who is this" he asks

"Elena is it really you?" I ask

"mom?" she asks and I fall to my knees dry sobbing and Elena holds me dry sobbing as well

"mom I missed you so much" Elena tells me

" I thought I would never see you again" we said at the same time

once everything got settled down Carlisle says "bella?"

"yes?"

"time for work"

"ok" as I head out the door I yell "TTYLXOX Elena and Jasper"

"TTYLXOX" they replied as I get into carlisle's car

at the hospital

Carlisle's POV

"bella wat does TTYLXOX mean?" I ask

"talk to you later hugs and kisses" Bella tells me

"oh" was my only reply and Bella smirks "what are you smirking about?"

"im going to sing Elena my song wen we get home"she told me

"really?"

"yeah shes my little party rocker"

"is that the name of the song? Party rocker?"

"yup"

"cool"

that night after work

Jaspers POV

Bella had us all wait in the living room with Elena as she goes to her room and comes back with her guitar "this song is called party rock anthem" she plays and starts to sing

"PARTY ROCK  
>YEA<br>Whoa!  
>LET'S GO!<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
>She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move weight like she owns the block  
>Where I drank I gots to know<br>Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white, domino<br>Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
>I'm running through these hoes like Drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<br>On a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<p>

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
>Shuffling shuffling<p>

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad<p>

One more shot for us  
>(Another round)<br>Please fill up my cup  
>(Don't mess around)<br>We just wanna see  
>(You shake it now)<br>Now you home with me  
>(You're naked now)<p>

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[x3]_  
>Put your hands up to the sound <em>[x2]<em>  
>Get up <em>[x9]<em>  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up! _[x4]_

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<br>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<p>

Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<p>

Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<br>Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling" when she finishes I kiss her


End file.
